Michishige Sayumi
Michishige Sayumi is a sixth generation member of the Hello! Project group Morning Musume. Profile *'Name:' Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *'Nickname:' Sayumin (さゆみん), Shige-san (しげさん), Sayu (さゆ), Sayu-chan *'Birth Date:' 1989-07-13 *'Birthplace:' Ubeshi, Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 160 cm *'Hobbies:' Phone, sleeping everywhere, Tetris *'Special skill:' Tetris *'Favorite color:' Pink, black *'Favorite sports:' Tennis *'Favorite movie:' Titanic *'Favorite flowers:' Red freesias *'Favorite word:' "Tensai" (天才 - "Genius") *'Favorite season:' Summer, winter *'Favorite food:' Chocolate and spaghetti *'Disliked food:' Avocado *'Favorite song:' Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2003-) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003-2004) **EcoMoni (2004-) **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) History Michishige was selected from the Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 to join Morning Musume as part of the sixth generation, along with Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina. She made her debut on the single Shabondama, was first featured on the Ai no Dai 6 Kan album, and made her first concert appearance at the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Haru "Non Stop!" concert. While considered the weakest of her generation vocally, she tries to compensate with good looks and a narcissistic personality, openly referring to herself as the the cutest member of Morning Musume. She is sometimes considered the successor to Ishikawa Rika, given the role they have each played within the group. In 2004, Michishige and Ishikawa together formed the ecological awareness unit EcoMoni, and every summer they appear at various environmental and cultural festivals. In 2005, they released a joint photobook titled "Angels." She was a regular co-host, with Kamei Eri and Nakazawa Yuko, of the "Eric Kamezou no Maido Arii" segment of Hello! Morning. She was also the designated mentor of seventh generation member Kusumi Koharu. She is currently hosting her own half-hour radio show, "Konya mo Usa-chan Peace," on CBC Radio every Thursday at 11:30 PM. Works DVDs * 2007.07.18 ラブハロ！ 道重さゆみ　DVD (Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi DVD) Movies *2003 Hoshisuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima - Island Dreamin' *2005 闘え!!サイボーグしばた3 (Tatakae!! Cyborg Shibata San) Photobooks * 2004.10.29 道重さゆみ (Michishige Sayumi) * 2007.01.13 憧憬 (Doukei) * 2007.06.30 17ラブハロ! 道重さゆみ (17 Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi) * 2007.12.15 蒼蒼～そうそう～ (Sousou ~Sousou~) * 2003.07.16 ハロハロ！モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集 (Hello!x2 Morning Musume. 6ki Members) * 2005.11.16 エンジェルズ (Angels) Trivia * Has an older brother and older sister. * Became close friends with Kamei Eri during their training camp. * Is noted for not having changed her hair in terms of cut or color since she joined. * Her catchphrase is "Usa-chan Peace!" while holding two peace signs beside her head, like rabbit ears. It has also been used in place of the "Sexy Beam" during some performances of "Koi no Dance Site." * She won an award for aerobics in elementary school, and also took piano lessons. * Prior to joining Morning Musume, she most admired Takahashi Ai and Ishikawa Rika. * Her father is a researcher for the chemical company Ube Industries. External Links *Official Hello! Project Profile *Japanese Wikipedia: 道重さゆみ *English Wikipedia: Sayumi Michishige *"Konya mo Usa-chan Peace" Official Homepage